A toner cartridge is often removably mounted in an electronic imaging device. The electronic imaging device may include a drive unit to output a rotation driving force. The toner cartridge may usually include a drive assembly for receiving a rotation-force, a developing unit, a toner, a toner control unit and a frame that contains these units. In addition, based on different types of toner cartridge structures, the toner cartridge may also include a photosensitive unit, a charging unit, a cleaning unit and a stirring unit, etc. The drive assembly of the toner cartridge may be disposed at one side of the toner cartridge along an axial direction of the developing unit or the photosensitive unit. Through the drive assembly, the toner cartridge can be engaged with the drive unit of the electronic imaging device to transmit the rotation driving force into the toner cartridge. A rotation unit (including the developing unit, the photosensitive unit, and the stirring unit, etc.) of the toner cartridge is driven to rotate and the developing operation of the electronic imaging device can be executed.
Before the electronic image device can execute the developing operation (i.e., generally called “printing”), a user needs to mount the toner cartridge into the electronic imaging device. The drive assembly of the toner cartridge can be in contact and engaged with the drive unit of the electronic imaging device.
As shown in FIG. 1, a toner cartridge C may be mounted in an electronic imaging device (not shown) along X1 direction (the X1 direction is approximately perpendicular to the axial direction of the developing unit). Guide rails (F11, F21) on left and right inner side panels of the electronic imaging device may be configured to support and guide the toner cartridge C to enter the electronic imaging device. When the toner cartridge C is mounted along the guide rails (F11, F21) into the electronic imaging device, as shown in FIG. 2, a drive assembly 100 disposed at one side of the toner cartridge C can also be moved along the X1 direction to be in contact and engaged with a drive unit 900 of the electronic imaging device. The drive unit 900 is relatively fixed in the electronic imaging device and is only rotatable along the axis of the drive unit 900. As the drive assembly 100 moves along the X1 direction to engage with the drive unit 900, it may be possible that the rotation-driving-force receiving assembly 110 of the drive assembly 100 structurally interferes with the drive unit 900.
Therefore, in current technologies, when the rotation-driving-force receiving assembly 110 is structurally interfering with the drive unit 900, with pressure from the drive unit 900, the rotation-driving-force receiving assembly 110 can be contracted inward in the axial direction of the rotation-driving-force receiving assembly 110, so that the structural interference may be avoided. When the rotation-driving-force receiving assembly 110 is further moved till approximately coaxial with the drive unit 900, the structural interference between the rotation-driving-force receiving member 110 and the drive unit 900 may be avoided. Because of an elastic force of a spring disposed in the drive assembly 100, the rotation-driving-force receiving assembly 110 can protrude to be in contact and engaged with the drive unit 900.
After the toner cartridge is mounted in the electronic imaging device (not shown), to ensure the electronic imaging device can function well, it is usually necessary to trigger an inspection device to inspect whether the toner cartridge C is mounted correctly. However, there is no simple and effective approach to trigger the inspection device.